Wonder Woman (2017)
Wonder Woman (2017) is a American superhero movie that was made by Warner Brothers, it was released in May 15, 2017. Due to the movie targeting a U/A rating in India the CBFC censored the movie, sexuality was toned down. Censorship India Censorship *The scene that shows Steve Trevor in the cave swimming in the bath was cut. *The scene that shows Diana walking into the baths and seeing Steve Trevor nude was cut. *The scene where Steve Trevor is taking to Dinana, and says "Ah.. I didn't see you come in." was cut. *The scene where Dinana is taking to Steve Trevor, and says "Would you say you are a...a typical example of your sex?" was cut. *The scene where Steve Trevor is taking to Dinana, and says "I am... above average." *The scene where Dinana is taking to Steve Trevor, and says "What's that?" *The scene where Steve Trevor is talking to Dinana, and says "It is a...Oh...um it's a watch." was cut. *The scene where Dinana is taking to Steve Trevor, and says "A watch?" was cut. *The scene where Steve Trevor is taking to Dinana, and says "Yeah it's a watch. Tells time. My father gave it to me. Went though hell 'n back with him. Now it is with me and, good thing it's still ticking." was cut *The scene where Dinana is taking to Steve Trevor, and says "What for?" was cut. *The scene where Steve Trevor is taking Dinana, and says "Because it tells time. When to eat, sleep, wake up, work..." was cut. *The scene where Dinana is taking to Steve, and says "You let this little thing tell you what to do?" was cut *The scene where Steve Trevor is taking to Dinana, and says "Yeah... Can I ask you some questions? Where are we?" was cut. *The scene where Dinana is taking to Steve Trevor, and says "Temiscira." was cut. *The scene where Steve Trevor is taking to Dinana, and says "No, I got that before, but what I mean.. Where are we? What is this place? Who are you people? Why does this water do that? How come you don't know what a watch is? How can you speak English so well?" was cut. *The scene where Dinana is talking to Steve Trevor, and says "We speak hundreds of languages. We are the bridge to a greater understanding of between all men." was cut. *The scene where Steve Trevor is taking to Dinana, and says "Right. I didn't get the chance to say this... earlier, but thank you for dragging me out of the water." was cut. *The scene where Dinana is taking to Steve Trevor, and says "Thank you... for what you did on the beach." was cut. *The scene where Steve Trevor is taking to Dinana, and says "So...you're here to let me go?" was cut. *The scene were Dinana is taking to Steve Trevor, and says "I tried, but it's not up to me. I even asked them to send me with you...Or anyone. In Amazon. The Amazons." was cut. *The scene where Steve Trevor is taking to Dinana, and says "The Amazons?" was cut. *The scene where Dinana is taking to Steve Trevor, and says "It is our scared duty to defend the world. And I wish to go. But my mother will not allow it." was cut. *The scene where Steve Trevor is taking to Dinana, and says "Well... I can't say I blame her. the way this war is going. I don't want to let anyone I care about near it." was cut *The scene where Dinana is taking to Steve Trevor, and says "Then why do you want to go back?" was cut. *The scene where Steve Trevor says "I don't think want is the word, right? I guess I gotta try. My father once told me once he said, If you see something wrong happening in the world. You can either do nothing, or you can do something. And I already tried nothing." was cut. Where to find it uncensored The International version is completely uncensored. Category:Indian censorship Category:Movies Category:Waner Brothers Category:Needs image Category:2010's